


The Best Best Man Ever

by callmechristinae



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt at the kink meme: Courfeyrac is the best man at Marius' wedding to Cosette and is, in his opinion, the best best man ever. Marius is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Best Man Ever

Courfeyrac's didn't understand why Marius was so tense. He was getting married to the love of his life in five hours. Sure his great aunt Beatrice had gone on a tirade about how no one should be making this kind of lifelong commitment to someone they hadn't even known two years, but Courfeyrac had taken care of that with his immeasurable charm and Grantaire's extra flask of whiskey. He was the best man after all. It was his job to take care of any problems that arose while it was Marius' job not to worry.

Yet there he was, sitting at the vanity looking even paler than usual. Courfeyrac had asked Jehan to distract him with the boutonnieres, but when they pulled them out the flowers had been dull and lifeless. Jehan had rushed off immediately, shouting something about his garden and promising he'd be right back. Two hours ago.

Then Courfeyrac had gotten a call from Lesgles saying he had locked himself out of his car. This wasn't too out of the ordinary, but could prove to be a problem considering Lesgles was meant to drive half of them to the church. Joly was on his way to help with his spare key, but judging by the way his little dot was circling on Courfeyrac's traffic app, they were having difficulties finding each other.

But Courfeyrac definitely had everything under control. He had Combeferre acting as a liaison with the girls below. They would believe him when he lied that everything was going according to plan. He had a trustworthy face. The only person they would believe more was Enjolras, who was picking up the balloons from the party store.

Enjolras had been completely oblivious to the fact that the cashier had a crush on him and had given them the discount on decorations for that reason, not anything Enjolras had said about the increasing economic disparity between the classes. Because of all this, naturally Grantaire had to tag along to help.

The fact that Grantaire was calling him rather than texting was a bad sign in and of itself.

"Ok, the bad news is they gave away all the balloons to the wrong customer. The good news is they're willing to give us two purple dinosaurs and a race car for free."

"How is that good news?" Courfeyrac was starting to get a headache.

"I can just paint over them. No one will know they're not wedding balloons if I decorate them the right way." In the background Courfeyrac could hear Enjolras' stern voice demanding to speak to someone.

"That's not the problem. How are we supposed to use three balloons to decorate an entire reception hall?"

Suddenly Marius was leaning into him, trying to listen in on the conversation. He shoved him off towards where Feuilly and Bahorel was in the corner updating the official wedding website. The groom came back faster than a boomerang.

"We could use streamers? They're half off."

Thinking quickly under pressure was the most important thing Courfeyrac had learned In college. He explored the reception hall in his mind, eliminating the balloons that had been in the plan and testing out other options.

"Get as many sturdy but classy looking vases as you can. Then tell Jehan we'll need at least 15 fifteen simple flower arrangements. Emphasis on simple. We can drop them at the hall on the way to the church."

Courfeyrac ended the call when he heard Grantaire's muffled shouting for all the vases they could find. He always stuffed his phone in his pocket before remembering to hang up.

"What's wrong? What's happening? It's a disaster isn't it? Grandfather was right. It's all doomed!"

Marius did not respond the best to pressure. He was Courfeyrac's best friend, but there were still times he wanted to slap him. Marius was impulsive and thought more with his heart than his head. It was this trait that had charmed Cosette but drove his friends crazy. He would calm down eventually, but often times there was mayhem in the interim. At least Cosette's father didn't hold it against them how many times he had had to bail them out after various rallies.

"We've had a few hiccups, but everything is under control. I'm the best best man ever, remember?"

The dubious look Marius gave him didn't express any of the immense trust he should be feeling.

Guiding him by the shoulders, Courfeyrac lead Marius to sit on the edge of the bed. He gripped his best friend tightly by his upper arms and bent down to meet his eyes.

"Marius, I know it's been a trying day since the wedding planner went into labor. A lot of the plans she left to me didn't quite pan out. But I've got back up plans for my back up plans. Don't worry. Tonight you will be Mr. Cosette Fauchelevent and that is all that matters."

"That's not exactly how it works." But Marius was smiling now.

"It is. Trust me. Ask my father."

An echoing thud sounded through the room as the door swung harshly into the wall. I mass of flowers stormed through the entrance, hiding Jehan behind them. Enjolras and Grantaire followed shortly after with boxes of mismatched colored vases and Christmas twinkle lights.

"Everyone make yourself useful. Start sorting the flowers. I'm going to take these lights down and start arranging them at the reception hall." Enjolras was gone as quickly as he had arrived, leaving Grantaire standing with his box of vases looking disappointed and lost. But he did as he was told and began sorting the flowers Jehan handed him into bunches.

Courfeyrac quickly snatched up the boutonnieres to attach to them to everyone's lapels as they worked. They all worked in sync as though they were preparing to host a conference or a rally. They finished with half a hour left to get to the church and just as Joly and Lesgles sauntered through the door. Grantaire and Jehan gathered up the flower arrangements to cautiously speed walk to where Enjolras was parked outside. The rest of the group followed, fighting over who most deserved shotgun in Lesgles car.

Pausing briefly in the doorway, Courfeyrac adjusted Marius' tie that had fallen loose in the chaos.

"See. Everything's fine. I told you."

"You are the best best man ever Courfeyrac."

"Damn straight."

Courfeyrac stumbled over the sudden armful of Marius. "Seriously Courfeyrac. I don't know what I would do without you."

The tears in Courfeyrac's eyes were just because all the pollen was finally getting to him. He was not the guy who cried at weddings or when you best friend said sentimental things. He wasn't.

Finally Marius pulled back, collected himself and smiled widely. "Let's go. I'm getting married!"

Behind him the door locked into place. He quickly checked the ring in his pocket and followed Marius down the hallway.

Now he just had to figure out how to tell Marius that the ring bearer's parents had been caught rifling through the presents.


End file.
